


Лучше омелы

by roseoflittleprincess



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Endgame is not real, F/F, Happy, New Year's Kiss, Nobody is Dead
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseoflittleprincess/pseuds/roseoflittleprincess
Summary: — Это, конечно, была не омела, да и сейчас ещё не время, но...— Это лучше, чем омела, — шепчет Ванда, и уже она первая притягивает Романофф к себе.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 8





	Лучше омелы

Наташа открыла коробку, заглянула в неё и достала длинную рождественскую гирлянду. Женщина улыбнулась, вытаскивая гирлянду полностью из коробки. Где-то неподалёку была Ванда, которая искала рождественские игрушки для ёлки. Вообще, к Рождеству они начали готовиться ещё в конце ноября, но только сейчас, в начале декабря, решили украсить дом.

— Хей, Ванда, иди сюда, — громко сказала рыжая и встала на ноги. Она повернулась к двери, где уже стояла заинтересованная Максимофф, — Смотри, что нашла, — и чуть приподняла гирлянду, улыбаясь.

— Пойдём, повесим? — широко улыбнувшись, спросила Ванда и, взяв Наташу за руку, побежала с ней в гостиную, где уже стояла не наряженная ёлка.

Девушка побежала к окну, присмотрелась и, встав на табуретку, начала вешать гирлянду, забрав её у Нат. Шпионка же помогала ей, при этом не давая упасть. В глазах Алой Ведьмы пробудился детский восторг, и когда она слезла с табуретки, то даже взвизгнула от радости. Рыжая с лёгкой улыбкой наблюдала за девушкой, и единственное, чего она хотела сейчас сделать — поцеловать Ванду.

Наташа выключила свет в комнате, и включила огоньки. Они стояли в темноте тёплым желтоватым светом. Поманив Ведьму к себе, Чёрная Вдова не без удовольствия отметила, что с детским блеском в глазах, домашнем свитере, шапочке Санта Клауса (или Деда Мороза, как его называли в России) и в длинных красных рождественских носках, Ванда всё равно выглядела самой сексуально женщиной в мире.

Романофф взяла её за руку, а второй притянула к себе, оставив её на шее, немного посмотрела прямо в карие глаза, а затем поцеловала. Сначала трепетно и нежно, что было немного не естественно для неё, затем, когда Ванда приоткрыла рот, то уже более смело провела своим языком по вишнёвым и таким желанным губам любимой. Кончиками пальчиков Максимофф дотрагивается до щеки Наташи, отвечая ей на поцелуй, и взяв инициативу на себя, углубляет его ещё больше. Легонько прикусывает пухлые губы, но сразу же зализывает языком. Наташа отрывается от девушки, смотрит на неё со всей нежностью и любовью, с какой только может, и, заправляя каштановую прядку за ухо, дрожащий голосом говорит:

— Это, конечно, была не омела, да и сейчас ещё не время, но…

— Это лучше, чем омела, — шепчет Ванда, и уже она первая притягивает Романофф к себе.

***

Наташа поставила перед Вандой большую чашку с тёплым какао, и села рядом с ней на диван, укрываясь тёплым пледом. В руках у неё такая же чашка с какао и маленькими маршмеллоу, она кладёт голову на плечо Максимофф, которая что-то читает.

Девушка целует рыжую в макушку и откладывает книгу в сторону, тоже взяв в руку чашку с тёплым напитком.

— Я люблю тебя, — тихо-тихо говорит Романофф, вылавливая зефиринку и отправляя её себе в рот.

Она беглым взглядом оценивает гостиную, которая была полностью украшена. Здесь же стояла и рождественская ёлка, уже наряженая. Огоньки гирлянды постепенно меняли цвет из синего и зелёного в красный и жёлтый, и наоборот. На окне всё-также висела ещё одна гирлянда, которую девушки решили не снимать. Ванда проследила за её взглядом, улыбнулась и, немного помолчав, произнесла:

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Наташа поставила чашку с какао на столик, и обняла Максимофф за талию, прижавшись головой к её животу и закрывая глаза. Ведьма осторожно руками перебирала рыжие прядки Нат.


End file.
